


The End of the King-1 shot

by thehitman666



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehitman666/pseuds/thehitman666
Summary: Zis is just a 1 shot for Falling for the King by Alex Stark.





	The End of the King-1 shot

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt anyone will read this, but on the off chance it happens, i do a lot of assuming, and i use a lot of Alex's original text, especially in the beginning where only small changes take place.

Daenerys

Daenerys had just arrived at their usual meeting place in the woods near the lake.

She was still shaken by what her parents did, but had every intention of running away with Daario now.

Looking toward the direction he usually came from, she saw him coming and she smiled.

When Daario got off his horse she immediately ran to meet him and kissed him on the lips, but saw that he didn't return it.  
It seemed strange to her, but she didn't care. She had to tell him what happened.

"Daario, my parents have arranged my marriage with the king, but i do not love him and i do not want to marry him. I tried to get them to change their mind, but i couldn't.

"What do you want from me?" Daario asked in a cold voice.

"What do I want? But you didn't hear what I said. If we want to be together we need to run away from the North..."

"Run-away? And how will we survive?"

"We'll find a way. All that's needed is our love," Daenerys answered, hugging him.

Daario started laughing, moving away from her hug "Little stupid girl. Do you really think I was courting you because I was in love with you?"

"What? But I thought…"

"I never loved you. I just wanted to fuck you. But you always refused."

Daenerys felt tears starting to come down "But you always told me that you loved me, that you wanted to marry me and spend your whole life with me.  
How can you say that you don't love me after all this?

He took her face and said firmly looking her in the eyes, "I. Don't. Love. You. And I never loved you!" And he headed back to his horse.

She ran after him in tears, grabbing his arm, "Daario, please, don't leave me. I don't want to marry the King." But he shakes her off.

And getting on his horse he rode away.

"Daario" shouted in tears. "Daario, why are you leaving me," she added, falling to the ground, and hugging herself.

As she returned to the castle, Daenerys thought about what Daario told her, and how he broke her heart. That heart she gave him.

When she arrived in her room, she saw that Missande was cleaning up, and turning around she said "Dae-" but stopped when she saw her.

Daenerys closed the door of the room and leaning against it, began to cry again. Missandei ran immediately to her and hugged her closely to console her.

"Why did Daario?" said Daenerys sobbing, " Why did you do this to me?"

"Shhh, my Lady." Drying her tears with her thumb, Missandei asked, "Do you want to tell me what has happened?"

After telling her all about it, Missandei took her hand, got out of bed and looked her in the eyes and said, "Daenerys, he doesn't deserve your tears.  
He's not a good person." she saw her taking a breath "Daenerys, I have to tell you something serious that he has ..."

"I don't care, Missandei. I love him and I don't want to hear anything else. But I know I can't have him, so go tell my mother that I accept."

"But..."

"Go!" Daenerys yelled, and Missandei quickly left.

Then Daenerys buried her face in the pillow and cried again.

The crow remained silent after witnessing both Daenerys and Daario ride away from one another, and the crow felt a blinding indescribable rage boil from  
within him, no,from the human that has been apart of him for as long as the crow can remember. It wasnt long before the feeling of his human and the human's  
rage disappeared. The crow squawked and flew after the man.

Jon

Rage. Rage. Hurt. Betrayal.

"He lied to me". Jon thinks to himself after he squeezes both his hands together and releasing them multiple times to try and relieve some of the rage building within him  
after having witnessed the truth for himself. Aerys had lied to him, Daenerys didn't want this, and she was in love with another man. Was this a ploy of Aerys'? To try  
and kill him and take over himself? Is this a ploy to weaken the kingdoms so someone else can take over and Aerys can remain Hand of the king? Was this another Kingdom?  
So many questions and so little answers...What should i do? Should I kill Aerys to prevent him from possibly killing me? He was my fathers oldest friend, surely he isnt  
trying to take over? ("he did lie to you about daenerys, maybe he will use her to kill you." His mind hissed at him)The rage started to build back up at the thought of being  
betrayed and killed by his friend and Hand Aerys and Daenerys. After he is dead, all hell will break loose. Catelyn will try and crown her son. Is Aerys working with Catelyn?  
Will Aerys rather his daughter married Bran? 

"Too many questions and no answers." Jon murmured to himself. "It's time to fill in some answers." Jon immediately said afterwards. Jon laid down on his bed and slowed his breathing  
to calm his mind and ready it for what needed to be done.

"I am the king and i will not suffer usurpers or traitors, the north is more than just where my kingdom is located, its everything, it is what i am and i will defend her.... It's time to end this" Jon breathed  
out before his eyes went white.

The Crow was still following the man, Daario, when he felt his human's rage and presence again taking over. The crow landed on a tree branch when Daario stopped to look around, most likely  
to see whether he was being followed. The crow squawked, grabbing Daario's attention. As soon as Daario's eyes made contact with the crow's, the crow could feel his human leaving again.

\----

Daenerys

She wasn't able to hear what Grey Worm told Jon as he handed Jon a bunch of pieces of parchment, but Jon didn't seem to have much of a reaction before we left the feast.

As they made their way to their room where they would consummate the marriage, the king did not speak to her and did not even look at her, he kept his eyes fixed on the floor as he  
walked, with his arms behind his back, papers in hand.

Once they arrived in the royal chambers, Daenerys began to worry, and to panic. Jon's mode went from kind to almost angry. And he wanted to talk to her.

Entering the room the King turned to Arthur and her brother " Go. I don't want any guards here. Go back to the feast."

"But your grace?"

"Now!" He said in a firm voice and this made her skin shiver and her heart is beating fast because now she was alone with him. And he was very angry.

Daenerys didn't know what she had done wrong since she had behaved very good with him and started getting warming towards him.

As he slammed the door, the king turned to her, and looking into her eyes, he said "I need you to tell me something."

She waited because she didn't really know what he wanted her to say.

"I need you to tell me the truth. I don't care what your father told you to say, or what your mother, or even if my mother instructed you. I only want the truth." He said crossing  
his arms, and continuing to look in her eyes, with that look of a dangerous wolf.

She didn't know what he was referring too, and she was starting to worry.

"Did you approve the marriage?" he asked in a cold voice, as he was approaching her.

The question shocked her and her eyes widened. She was sure that she didn't give away that she was in love with someone else and that she was forced. She had passed the last three  
days to appear the more comfortable, even around him, but this question. She didn't know how to respond.

"Did you or did you not?" he raised his voice and that made her jump.

She shocks herself when she yells "No!" she felt tears coming from her eyes "I didn't." And she turned her gaze to look to the floor.

He let out a breath and looked away "Why didn't you say anything. You've been here for three days. And we even talked."

"Because it didn't matter anymore. The man I fell in love with didn't love me anymore. And I accepted this marriage even if I didn't want it." Daenerys replied, still looking down  
on the ground, but she realized later the mistake she had made. Revealing that she was in love with another.

"What did you say?" The king asked in a hard voice and furrowed eyebrow.

Swallowing and taking a breath she said "Before we met and my father told me that I was forced to marry you, I was in love with a man. His name is Daario of House Naharis.  
We had known each other for many years but only two years ago we admitted to each other our love, and became more though I fell in love with him from the first moment I saw him.  
She didn't have the courage to look up and look at him.

"You realize what you've done? You've destroyed our lives. Do you think marriage is a game? Maybe it is for you, but not for me. I have made vows and oaths of blood that I do not  
intend to break, and that are worth a lot."

She goes back to looking down, feeling ashamed a little. She didn't think that this would have been a great deal for him, after all, he was a king.

"What? Did you think that by marrying me and having the power and the title of queen, he would run back to you and you would fuck and pass the child off as mine!? Did you think I was that stupid?"  
he was yelling now.

She shakes her head.

"Then what the hell was going through your head when you were sitting in this keep and seeing me almost every day, knowing that you didn't want to marry me?" he asked, still  
yelling at her.

"My parents-"

"Were your parents the ones who were going to marry me?" He asked stepping so close to her that she could hear his heartbeat.

She dares to look at him, but it was a mistake because she saw that he was furious even though he was really trying to hold back his anger.

"This is our life Dany, you shouldn't have let them impose this to you," said Jon with a softer voice. Gods, that nickname sounded so good out of his mouth and was rising the warm  
from her core. She didn't know what was happening to her, it was just a name, she never felt this way. And no one apart from her mother and her Brothers had called her that, and sometimes  
Missandei. But she never felt this way. Or even when Daario tried to say her name in a seductive way she didn't feel this way., but then she was brought back from her thoughts when  
she heard the king say "this move...this carelessness...and I'll admit, my naivete" he took a deep breath "we've just fucked up both of our lives."

She bit her lip, to try not to cry, but she fails. She felt hurt by his words, by everything he said, but she knows he was right, so she began to cry and put her hands over her  
face to try to silence them.

Then she feels arms wrapping around her neck, and she knows it was him. So she wrapped her hands over his middle and began to cry in his chest.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this." Jon said whispering in her ear. "I shouldn't have yelled, but the anger took over for a moment."

She began to stop crying, his voice made her calm, and she didn't know why he had this effect on her. Then she raised her eyes up to look at him, still both with arms wrapped  
around each other.

Cleaning her tears with his thumb he said "Go to sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the floor near the fire." and he left her, heading towards a chest to take what looked like a  
pillow and some fur.

She was confused. He was supposed to consummate this marriage. After all, this was his right, but he didn't.

"But..." she hesitates. "We're supposed to..."

He ignored her, making his bed on the floor near the fire.

"I'm your wife...and the North and my parents, and the old Gods...they're waiting for a child and-" she was saying while he was shaking his head.

He looked at her and the anger that had begun to extinguish returned, and he responded again in that cold and raised voice "I don't care what all the North is waiting for. I don't  
care what your parents want, or whomever instructed you in this little theater. Wife or not, I refuse to have sex with a woman that was forced into this, or that doesn't love me, or  
even want me."

She looked at him, not knowing what to say. She was speechless. She knows that other lords and the other kings wouldn't care what the woman would want. They would have taken her  
against her will. But he doesn't, even if the law would give him the right. That gave her some peace.

"Go to sleep," he said as he lay down on the floor.

She hesitates, but walked to the bed. After climbing in and covering herself with the furs. She looked one last time toward him and saw that he was lying on his side with his back  
to her.

She sighed and turned.

She was beginning to enjoy this day, but then everything went wrong. She didn't know why, but Missandei had tried to warn her.

Now she knew. And any possibility of a future or compromise was over. Her life was over.

Jon

Jon woke up the next morning, a little sore from sleeping on the floor. But he couldn't sleep next to her, because he didn't know what could happen at night, and she was  
frightened by him yesterday. She cried most of the night, most likely thinking of Daario, her love. Though, in silence, Jon heard her anyway.

When Jon got up, he tried to be quiet, so she wouldn't wake up. After changing his clothes and putting the documents he got from Grey Worm in a pocket, because the night before he had  
gone to sleep in what he wore at the wedding, he went to the bed to look at her. She was so beautiful and innocent, in that moment. She didn't deserve the horrible fate her father had  
tried to impose on her.

Looking at her face, Jon saw that some of her hair was out of place, so he leaned down and put them behind her ear.

"So beautiful, and with such a big heart. A heart that will never be mine. Even if, you already have mine. A broken heart that probably won't live much longer." Jon said softly, leaning  
toward her.

Before he left, he covered her with the fur and sighed in resignation.

Outside the door, Jon saw Arthur waiting for him, and smiled, " Do you ever sleep, uncle?"

"Not when my favorite nephew is the King."

"Be careful that Arya doesn't hear you, Uncle, or she'll make you pay for it during training. "

Arthur chuckled, and adding, "How was your wedding night, Your Grace?"

At that point Jon became serious, and approaching his ear, he whispered, "I didn't consummate, and she spent most of the night crying herself to sleep"

"What?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"I could not lie with a woman who did not want me. I'm not a monster."

" That gives you honor. But Jon..."

"She was forced into all of this. It wasn't her choice. She was already in love with another man. How can I have sex with her knowing that in that instant she would imagine that  
she is with that man she is doing it. "Sighing Jon said, "Arthur, you remember my promise to the Old Gods, don't you?"

Arthur nodded.

"Then you have my answer."

As they were heading toward the throne room Arthur said, "May I ask you a simple question, your grace?"

"Go ahead and ask."

"Do you love her?"

Jon stopped petrified. His heart began to beat quickly, his throat was dry and the words didn't come out but Arthur answered for him.

"I take your silence for a yes. And that is why I advise you not to give up on your future, even if you think it is impossible and full of challenges. "

"It's done Arthur" Jon says before turning to a servant and telling them to get supplies,riders and the carriages ready to take Aerys and his family home.

Arthur and Viserys both gave Jon questioning looks, so Jon simply said "I will tell the family everything Arthur, during the meeting. Aerys will find out during the ride back home" 

Even so, he was very impressed by Arthur's words, and he knew they came from his heart. He was one of his favorite uncles, and it was him and Lord Aerys  
that Jon tried to follow as a role model, even if he didn't always succeed. He also loved Benjen, but he was too similar to his father. But he was very loyal and would give his  
life for him.

When he arrived in the throne room, Jon sat on the throne and said to Viserys, "Go and find your father, Viserys."

He bowed and left.

"Your Grace, what do you want to do?" asked Arthur.

"I'm telling him he is going home, it will be enough of an explanation when he finds the papers inside."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"He lied to the king, Arthur.So im sending him home, instead of having him executed for treason, because of what he means to me."

After a while, he saw Lord Aerys enter with a smile.

"Your grace. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Lord Aerys," Jon replied and saw his mother come in.

But his attention was drawn back to Lord Aerys, who said with a smile, "I hope my daughter treated you well last night."

"Actually, that's exactly what we need to talk about."

"Your grace. I don't think I understand. "

"I will ask you questions, and you need to tell me the truth. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, your grace," Lord Aerys replied.

Jon took a deep breath, and looking him straight in the eye, he said, "Daenerys didn't approve, did she?"

"I don't understand your grace."

"She didn't want to marry me. "

He laughed and Jon looked at him with furrowed eyebrows "That's ridiculous your grace."

"No, my lord. It's true. She admitted it."

"What are you talking about ?"

"Daenerys is in love with someone else. And you forced her to marry me."

"No..." he heard his mother gasp. She looked at Lord Aerys "My lord. You assured me that it was her choice. Did you-"

"My daughter wasn't in love with no one."

"Yes she was and she is. Do you know Daario of House Naharis?"

"Yes, I do" Lord Aerys responded in a tone of disgust, as he was disgusted just hearing the name. He looked suddenly angrier than he already was, by hearing the name  
"Are you telling me that my daughter is in love with that Monster?"

Jon was taken aback by his last word. "Monster". What did he mean by that?

"I know it's true because she admitted it yesterday when I asked her."

"That's impossible."

Now Jon wanted to know what he means by Monster "Lord Aerys-"

"She wasn't in love, your grace. If she felt something it was only infatuation.

"But you still forced her in this. And you lied to your king. That is treason. Did you know?"

"I know your grace," he responded bowing his head. "If you want, I will relinquish my position as Hand of the King..."

"Of course not, Lord Aerys. You are one of my most trusted advisors. But I hope that this will never happen. Never again lie to me. Or you will suffer the consequences."

"You and your family will also be returning to your home, the reason why, will be clear once you read the papers in the carriage. But first tell me, what do you mean by Monster.  
Is he doing bad actions across my kingdom?"

"First, I need to talk with my daughter than you will know."

"You will be able to talk to her during the carriage ride back to your home." 

"You may leave."

"Jon" his mother called. "You didn't have to do that."

"Mother. The situation isn't good, we will have a meeting in a bit so I can explain what happened."

"You should have come to me, and together we would have found a solution."

"I'm disappointed in you, Jon."

"What? What did I do wrong?"

"You told him about that. Do you think that after this embarrassing situation he is going to talk to her in a calm way?"

"He is her father. He is not gonna hurt her? Besides they will all be in the carriage."

"Are you sure?"

"He then turned to Viserys "What do you think Viserys?"

"She will feel his wrath, your grace."

Gods, what a situation. But he then remembers the word monster that he had heard come out from Lord Aerys mouth, so he turned toward Grey Worm, and said "Ready the unsullied, we will  
leave for the Wall tomorrow"

Grey nodded and left.

Daenerys

Daenerys woke up as soon as the king left the room. She was shocked by his confession and above all by how he behaved. She was exposed, and he didn't even force himself on her.  
And when he put her hair behind her ear, and then he covered her up? That gave her, a smile on her lips, and she puts her hand where he had touched her. That small gesture...

She was brought back from her thoughts when she saw Missandei enter with a worrying expression.

"Thanks to the old gods, you're fine," Missandei said with a sigh.

Daenerys chuckled "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because the king found out that you were forced into all this, and because yesterday after Grey Worm handed him some documents he was furious when he left the room."

"No. We had an argument and I... Wait a minute, how do you know that the king has discovered the truth?"

Missandei sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand and said, "Last night Daario came to the feast. He was very drunk and started talking badly about you with others.  
He attacked me when I went out to face him, but..."

"What? He attacked you?" Daenerys couldn't believe it.

"Yes. But luckily Grey Worm intervened. He told him to leave, but then Daario told him everything. That you didn't agree with the marriage and that he was your lover.  
that's also when he gave the documents to Grey Worm. He said it was the proof that would be needed."

Daenerys remained open-mouthed and her eyes widened. Now it was all clear why the king had a change of mood after Grey Worm.

"But what's worse Daenerys, is that he's talking to your father right now."

"What? She turned immediately to Missandei. He can't do that. I have to go stop the conversation."

"It's too late, Daenerys. "

She felt tears at her eyes, and she quickly cleaned them. Now was truly over.

After a while, they saw the door open and her father came in with such an angry air that she had never seen before.

Closing the door, he looked at her and said in a cold voice "Is it true?"

She hesitates to respond, knowing to what he was referred "Is what true?"

"Did you tell the King that you didn't approve of this wedding?"

Daenerys took a deep breath "He asked me…so I told him the truth."

"And what was the truth?"

"That I did not approve."

She saw rage on her father face, and he shouted in the air. She gasped, stepping as far away from him as possible, fearing his wrath, and she begins to cry.

"How could you?" Her father asked as he walked toward her "I gave you a life that every girl in the North dreams of living."

"I'm not like the other girls, father."

"Why?" Her father asked, still shouting. She glanced over to Missandei and saw that she too was afraid. "What is your relationship with Daario Naharis?"

"I love him, father." Daenerys managed to say before a servant and her mother arrived to get them ready to leave. Daenerys thought she didnt hear them correctly.  
"leave? What do you mean leave? I thought we were staying here?"

"I am still waiting for an explanation myself, Daenerys" Rhaella said looking at Aerys.

"Why are you looking at me? Daenerys is the fool that told the King she didn't want to marry him and that she loves that monster, Daario. The king said it would be made clear  
once we got in the carriage on our way home" Aerys said before adding "We might as well start packing, and go home for a bit until the king calms down, then we will return and  
you will be a good wife" while the servant and Missandei started helping Daenerys get ready to leave and Aerys and Rhaella went back to their room to do the same.

Jon

Jon has been tapping his fingers on the table for the last few minutes waiting for his mother and sister to arrive so he can tell them what happened and what he will be doing next.

"You did leave the copies in the carriage right before they got in, right Arthur?"

"Yes, nephew, all the copies you gave me I put in the carriage right as I saw all their belongings packed and they were walking to the carriage to get in and depart"

"Good." Jon said, as he started grabbing the documents off the table his mother and sister walked through the door. Jon looked at them and said "Could you tell Viserys he can join us as well"

When Viserys had joined and closed the door he looked at each of them. Arthur, his mother, Ashara, his sister, Arya, and Viserys. "This conversation does not leave this room" to which they  
all nodded their heads in acceptance.

He tossed the papers into the middle of them and they were all spread out enough to read the most important parts, but really the most important document was the piece on top.

Herein is set forth the record of the Official Marriage in the eyes of the Old Gods and the New between the groom known as: Daario Naharis

Herein is set forth the record of the Official Marriage in the eyes of the Old Gods and the New between the bride known as: Daenerys Targaryen

Groom's Signature: Daario Naharis

Bride's Signature: Daenerys Targaryen

Official Signature: Mero Naharis

Witness Signature: Ramsay Bolton

Witness Signature: Roose Bolton

Witness Signature: Myranda Snow

With all official signatures and witnesses, the above signed do hereby swear upon the validity of said document forevermore.

Jon

Everything at the wall has gone well so far, he and the wildings were able to come to some agreements and an official alliance has been finalized after a few weeks of bickering and fighting  
back and forth. It was easier since Robb and Val were able to help with both sides, probably didn't hurt that they have been seeing eachother since I got to the wall, maybe even  
before. Good for Robb, Val is a very beautiful and fiery woman. Sadness permeates his being whenever he thinks about how happy Robb and Val seem, it just makes him think of Daenerys and  
Winterfell and everything he will probably never have. But at least I will soon see Winterfell again, we are only about 1-2 weeks away from getting back home from the Wall. I  
will have to kill the prisoners that Tywin Lannister sent to come and kill me but I can do that later. Its late and, camp has been made and I could use a good rest.

Cutthroat

He is closing the top of his clothing and cloak around his throat as he is looking down at the body of the King, blood pooling on the ground, dripping down from the side of his neck and  
his chest where he had been stabbed. Blood splattered over the front of the Silver Wolf's Head chain that is worn around his neck, the bed where the King is laying, and on most items  
in the immediate area.

"Well its time to get out of here and report back to Catelyn that the King is dead." He mutters to himself before slipping out of the small cut in the tent that was made to act as an  
entrance and exit.

Now with the King dead, Catelyn's son will become King and Catelyn will reward him with her body and the King will reward him with riches, lands and a holdfast of his own.

Aerys

He hasn't spoken to his daughter since the carriage ride where they all saw the documents of her marriage to Daario Naharis. He hasn't even looked in her direction in the 3 months  
since then. Whenever he even thinks of her, unbridled rage and humiliation threatens to erupt within his very being. How could she do this to us? Have I not been strict or giving enough?  
Where did we go wrong? How could she humiliate me and our house like this? If that were not bad enough, it was with a Naharis of all families. The family that was responsible for so much misery, almost  
getting their hands on Rhaella. How could she be so foolish and blind to the kind of person Daario is? He is currently dining with Rhaella and Rhaegar getting ready to return to Winterfell.  
The king should be returning to Winterfell any day now and send for him to return. I will have to regain his trust so we can get back to ruling this country. He is taken out of his thoughts  
as he spots the maester walking towards him with a scroll in his hand.

"Scroll for you, my lord" He says as he hands it to me. I look it over and the seal catches my eye and it takes my breath away in an instant. The Tully Trout. A sense of foreboding enters my body as  
I continue to look at the scroll. I break the Seal and my worst fears are realized and I start to shake with either anger or sadness or everything else, its hard to pinpoint.

The Usurper Jon Snow is dead, The rightful and True King Brandon Stark has assumed his rightful place as King in the North and bids all loyal lords and bannerman to ride to  
Winterfell to pledge fealty to their One and only King.

Signed,  
The Hand of the King, Queen Mother, Catelyn Tully-Stark

I crunch the scroll in my fist as my hands shake from holding it closed so hard. I want to strangle that stupid bitch, I want to cut off all her fingers, hands,arms and legs  
and then throw her into a snowdrift. She killed my best friend, she killed my best friend's firstborn son and she has now made the country unstable and possibly ripe for taking from  
within and out. I let out a loud yell until my voice fails me. Both Rhaella and Rhaegar give me startled looks while looking between me and the crunched scroll in my fist.

"The King is dead. Jon is dead" Rhaella gasps as tears start to form at the corner of her eyes. Rhaegar just snorts. I narrow my eyes at him before I continue "That fucking Tully  
whore is now responsible for killing two people I cared about. I don't give a fucking rats shitty ass what that big empty space in her head thinks, we aren't leaving, especially not  
after catching the men the Martell's sent to try and kidnap the ungrateful bitch of a ex-daughter of mine. Rhaella gives me a dirty look but I give her one right back daring her to try  
and argue otherwise, considering what has happened in the past few months. 

"Don't fucking look at me like that Rhaella, our fucking family reputation is now shit and we have been fucking humiliated because of her bullshit, don't try and pretend otherwise.  
She's lucky the men came from the Martells necessitating a lockdown after they were caught, interrogated and executed, otherwise I would have kicked her ass out and disowned her."

"On top of that, now the King, Jon, is dead, because of that Tully Whore. I hope she dies a very excrutiatingly painful and drawn out death." I yelled at both of them. Rhaella was visibly  
upset and crying, but Rhaegar, Rhaegar actually looked happy. What has another of my fucking pathetic children done now?

Catelyn

Everything was going according to the plan. The Usurper was dead, her son is now King and Ramsay Bolton and Daario Naharis are coming to Winterfell to both swear loyalty to the True King  
and receive their gifts. Daario wants the Targaryen lands, and really a small price to pay for her son to be where he was born to be. Rhaegar didn't tell me what reward he wanted to undermine  
his father, but I can only assume its leadership of his fathers lands, too bad they are going to go to Naharis, will just have to have all the Tarygaryens killed when they come to pledge loyalty  
to the King. 

It only takes a few days until scouts have spotted a group of riders. It should be Ramsay and Daario, so I will go to the great hall and await them.

Standing with her son, the king and her daughter Sansa in the great hall waiting for the doors to open and reveal their new arrivals, I look upon my children with pride, finally  
my son is where he was born to be now with that bastard dead from the cutthroat's return a few days ago and he gave her all the details. The bastards body should be arriving as proof in a few  
days and thats when the announcements will be made public and official and they will all declare fealty to her, her son and her family.

The doors open revealing Ramsay and Daario, she gives them brief smiles but Ramsay is too busy eyeing Sansa. 

"Welcome to Winterfell, my lords Bolton and Naharis" Bran says to the new arrivals.

"Thank you, your grace" Daario says in a low voice, so nobody can hear, while myself and Bran smile at the title.

Ramsay 

There was a lot of buzzing in his head and he couldn't think straight before everything just went black.

Now that the party is riding into Winterfell, it seems there are quite a lot of sad faces to see the king's dead body, who would have thought that so many people actually liked him?  
Not that it matters much now, its time for what I deserve, and what i deserve is Sansa and Winterfell.

We are all heading to the great hall as the former kings body was taken down into the crypts. I signal my people to start silently killing people loyal to the fish bitch. Its time i take  
whats mine.

"Welcome back all on this great day where my son becomes king" Catelyn Tully states to the quiet room "He will finally take the place that he was born to. 

"To Brandon of house stark, The King in the North" Catelyn yells to the room.

while not all the people were shouting with Catelyn, it was enough to where i nodded to my people and they opened the doors as i stood up and started walking to the main table clapping  
my hands.

"Well said Catelyn Tully, to brandon of house stark, who is only the king because you ordered the death of your step son by the cutthroat that you hired to do the job" a lot of angry  
yells accompany my statement and all 3 tully's lose a little color in their faces as i accuse Catelyn of said crimes.

"I would never order such things, my house words are Family, Duty, Honor" Catelyn replied.

"Hahaha, that's funny coming from a fish bitch like you, everyone knows how much you hated Jon Stark, if you didnt order his death, how would i know that you told the cutthroat you hired  
to stab him both in the kneck and the chest?" A lot of angry roars accompany that statement.

"Also how you told the cutthroat to send messages to myself and Naharis, to help you keep the north in line when your son was named king in the north"

"You've been working on killing Jon Stark for years, Catelyn, why bother denying it now?" I notice everytime i call him jon stark, a muscle twitches in her face, almost like she doesn't  
acknowledge jon as a stark.

"Admit Catelyn, you've been committing treason all these years, trying to place your son on the throne that never belonged to him in the first place"

"Fuck Jon Snow, the bastard of the north, he was never the rightful king, he is where he belongs, dead and in the ground, exactly where i ordered him when i had the cutthroat stab him  
to death in his own bed, in his own tent. My son is the only King in the north and i am his hand." Catelyn yells to the room of stunned northmen.

"Well Well, you just admitted to your crimes Catelyn, what do you think the punishment is? Should it just be you that dies, or should your children follow you? They might be involved  
afterall."

"I am guilty of nothing, all i did was talk to some cutthroat, and all he did was kill some whore's bastard, that isn't a crime in my son's kingdom and all he has to do is pardon me  
of any and all crimes supposedly committed." Catelyn spat back.

"Oooooh, Catelyn, you are not pardoned of your crimes, your son hasn't even been coronated yet and besides, i don't think the northmen will take kindly to their king being killed by a  
southerner such as yourself." i chuckle at how red her face is getting the more i throw back at her.

I start fingering the knives at my belt as the northmen look at Catelyn in pure hatred. "Well Catelyn, it doesn't look like the people are very happy about what you've done, and you know  
the old saying, the punish for treason is death." i finish as i toss the blade at Catelyn where it strikes and gets stuck in her neck, with her eyes widening in shock and her hand  
going up to where the knife was lodged in her throat, red blood bubbles bursting from her mouth as she falls against the table bleeding to death. After that the great hall erupts in chaos  
as my boys start killing all the men loyal to Catelyn and her spawn and Catelyn continues bleeding to death.

Bran and Sansa are in shock and haven't moved an inch since Catelyn fell, so it makes me smile when they look at me in fear as i walk up to them to look down at Catelyn struggling to breathe  
through all the blood soaking her face and the floor, with her hand trying to stem the flow of blood, but it's not really working. Before long she stops flailing and her arms go limp and  
the blood stops flowing out of the wound in her throat. I yell to get everyone's attention since it has been chaos since she admitted to her crimes. "So passes Catelyn Tully, The bastard  
bitch of Riverrun." I grab and throw Brandon off the throne and at his sister. I stand in front of the chair when i see Daario and Rhaegar walking up to the table to join me.

When i wake up in strange chambers, my head is absolutely killing me, i don't even remember how i ended up in this room. I get up and look out the window and i can at least tell that  
i am in Winterfell. I have a faint memory of my body killing Catelyn Tully, dismissing the lords until tomorrow to discuss how the north will be moving forward from here. But its still  
fuzzy. Maybe I should find Sansa and have some fun i think with a cruel grin. That always helps clear my head.

Tywin

He has been having a good month, The former king of the north, jon stark, is dead and his usurper half brother Brandon foolishly is going to take the crown with the encouragement from  
his idiot mother,Catelyn Tully. It would have been much easier to destroy the north with a foolish boy and his naive mother as rulers, but fortune shined down on him, as his spies  
tell him that their own allies betrayed them. Now is the time to take the north, before someone emerges and brings the north back under rule. The maester hands me a scroll as i make my  
way to my office, its time to plan the invasion of the north and then one more kingdom will be under my absolute control and my name will be further cemented in history. I sit down in  
my chair and break the seal and unroll the scroll and start to read, when I am hit with confusion as I hear a "squawk" behind me from the window overlooking the cliffs and water.

To Tywin Lannister

I know that you sent assassins into the north. I know that you sent assassins to kill the True King of the North.  
You are guilty for your crimes against the north.  
For your crimes, you will be punished. The Lannister's aren't the only ones that pay their debts.

Winter Has Come For You Tywin Lannister.

Signed,  
The True King of the North

SQUAWK!

I turn around to the window and as soon as my eyes make contact with the bird standing in the window, my body freezes up. I can't move,I hear a whispering in my head  
"I Know what you did" over and over again.My brain feels dizzy and light like its moving too much too fast. I try to wheeze out a "Help" but all that comes out are bubbles erupting out  
of my lips and down my chin. The dizzyness or whirring in my brain keeps getting faster and faster until i feel something oozing out of my ears, eyes, nose and more out of my mouth  
until I can't take it anymore and my vision starts going blurry with the crow still staring at me. Blood still flowing out of my head, hitting the scroll, illuminating a hidden symbol  
on the scroll previously unseen. It is what I see before everything goes black into nothingness.

Gerion

It was about time to have a conversation with grandfather about what to do next, so I make my way to his office. I knock on the door. no answer. I knock on the door with a few extra  
knocks. no answer. So I just turn the handle and walk in. I stop when i make it inside, is he not here? The room looks normal, the window is open and there appears to be a scroll on the desk  
so I start walking again and as I get to the side of the desk I spot my grandfathers body in a pool of blood. Fear paralyzes my body as I stop at the base of the body and I am able  
to glance at the scroll. Red from what looks like grandfathers blood splattered all over the scroll is the symbol.....

Doran Martell

That foolish son of mine, actually went through with what i told him not to do. I told him not to try and kidnap daenerys, i told him not to stir anything up with the north and he  
completely fucking ignores me. His sister told me what he had planned but I just thought she was jealous and trying to steal what belongs to him. But it seems like I was a little wrong  
about her. What else have i been wrong about? Plenty of time to think about it while Tywin mobilizes his forces, the north is in disarray thanks to the king in the north, jon snow, being  
murdered, most likely by his mother-in-law's order. How should I punish that foolish son of mine? I can think of that later, plenty of time, its time to go to my office and deal with  
any scrolls and news before I deal with that son of mine.

There are a few scrolls of nonsense that are easily dealt with, and while handling them, I decide to have a chat with quentyn so i task Areo to go gather him while I deal with the last  
scroll for the day. I open it and start reading:

To the Martells,

Doran, I know you allowed your son to break the laws of the land by trying to kidnap a woman of the north. I know you didn't do anything to try and stop  
him from doing so. I also know that he will continue to do so until you are both punished for your crimes. You are guilty of crimes against the north.

Winter Has Come for you Doran Martell

There was more to the scroll, but as soon as I read my name, i heard a "Squawk" from behind me. I had stopped to listen, but when i didnt hear anything else, I went back to the scroll  
with the intention of finishing. Right when I was going to start reading again, i heard another "Squawk", this time causing me to look behind me at the open window where a crow was standing  
looking right at me, it flew to my desk behind the scroll and when it looked up at me my upper body froze. My arms seized up, I cant move anything, all I can do is stare right back at  
the crow as i feel liquid pooling out of my eyes, ears, nose, mouth. Getting all over my chair, my desk and the scroll, lighting up a symbol as my eyes roll around and my head drops to  
my chest and my vision goes black, the last thing I saw was the symbol at the bottom of the scroll, illuminated by my blood.

Quentyn Martell

Areo and I, are walking to my fathers solar, Areo said he wants to talk about my punishment. What punishment? So what if I sent people to kidnap Daenerys, even if it did fail, The king  
in the north, Jon Snow, is dead. So what does it matter? I am still a prince, and the eldest male, Dorne will still be mine. After rounding a few corners, Areo stops at the door off to the  
right and I walk through the double doors to my fathers solar. When I walk in, it just looks like he is sleeping. He is so weak, I can't wait until he dies and I can take control of my  
birth right. I walk closer with the intention of waking him up, but as I get closer I can see a red substance dripping from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. I increase my pace until  
I get to the front of the desk and pull his chair back to look at him from the front. That's when it hits me, he is dead and the red substance dripping everywhere is his blood, or whats  
left of it, as its everywhere. His clothes, his chair, the floor, his desk and the open scroll on his desk. He notices his name on the scroll so he figures, since he is now the ruler  
of Dorne, he might as well deal with this.

To the Martells

Doran, I know you allowed your son to break the laws of the land by trying to kidnap a woman of the north. I know you didn't do anything to try and stop  
him from doing so. I also know that he will continue to do so until you are both punished for your crimes. You are guilty of crimes against the north.

Winter Has Come for you Doran Martell

Quentyn, I know you planned and ordered men to kidnap a northerner from their home. I know that you covet that which is not yours, nor will ever  
be yours. I know you will try again to take that which does not belong to you. You are guilty of crimes against the north.  
For your crimes, You will be Punished.

Winter Has Come for you Quentyn Martell

Signed,  
The True King in the North

In the Corner, next to the title was a symbol, made red from his fathers blood.

Squawk! 

My head turns around to the window and as soon as my eyes make contact with the crow my body freezes, not long after my body falls and my vision fades to black after switching from the  
symbol to the crow perched on the window, the symbol drenched in red, the red of blood. It was the Wolf's Head.

Cutthroat

After the commotion in the great hall and with killing off Ramsay's and Daario's men brought into the castle while they arrived, it was mostly time to lay low for a few hours. Until the  
coast is clear to kill Ramsay himself. Last I saw him he was was talking to the people, asking around about Sansa before going to the Great Hall for the meeting that was announced last night  
on what was going to happen to the north. I walk up out of the crypts, leaving Arthur, Ashara and Arya safe and inside while i follow Ramsay to the great hall from a distance.

upon entering Ramsay is already telling the lords how brandon wont be king, Ramsay will. I along the outer rim of people until i could almost spit on ramsay until i finally say something.

"You are not king, nor will you ever be Ramsay snow" I bellow at him, finally stepping forward.

ramsay gives me 1 of his cruel grins as he looks me up and down. "You are the cutthroat that Catelyn hired to kill the king. What? Are you saying you are going to be king, bastard?"

"No" I say, "I am already the king" i say as i walk closer to Ramsay. Ramsay starts laughing, "You are not the king, you are a cutthroat"

"I am not the cutthroat" i reply, as i reach into my tunic and pull out the wolf's head necklace and pull it off, breaking the charm and the red gem hidden behind the Wolf's Head  
, as in front of the entire room, my hair grew into long black curls, my eyes turn into a dark silver/grey, my height increases. While Ramsay is too stunned along with the rest of  
the hall looking at Jon Stark, The King in North, appear before their eyes, i take one of my knives out of its sheathe and stab Ramsay right in the cock and twist while  
whispering "That's for what you were planning to do to Sansa"

While Ramsay is yelling in agony as blood is rushing out of his crotch, i unsheathe my sword, turn back to ramsay and then i swing, cutting the fucking bastards head, clean off.

"Go to hell Ramsay." i exclaim as i stab his head with my sword and throw it 1 of the fires to burn.

The hall is silent as the grave as i look out among them. "Bring Rhaegar's ass up here as well" before hearing a scuffle and some men bring him up to the main table bound in chains.

"Hello again Rhaegar, a letter will be sent to your father to deal with you however he wishes, Goodbye." i nod my head to the men to get him ready to travel.

Now that just leaves 1 loose end after i go and tell Arthur, mother and arya that the coast is clear, but now its time to deal with the other one, he should be in the Godswood.

Not far into the godswood and i can see him tied to the weirwood tree.

"Good evening, Daario. We've never actually been introduced, but im Jon Stark, The King in the North." i finish as he scoffs at me.

"I already know the answer but i figured id give you the chance to confirm it. You never actually cared about Daenerys did you?"

"That bitch was nothing to me but the means to an end, i used her to sneak into her fathers castle to get rid of the evidence he had against me, ramsay, my father and everything else  
he had, especially that it was all of us that were a part of your fathers death. You know she didn't even let me do most of the stuff i wanted to. She's nothing but a fucking bitch, she and  
her entire family can rot in the seven hells" Daario yells at me.

"You first, and your family will follow" I say as i pull my sword out and cut him across the entire front of his throat. As the blood hits the tree, and Daario starts to bleed out  
the mouth widens, tilts back and engulfs the entirety of Daario's body before closing again and appearing as before.

The North should be relatively secure now that i have dealt with the biggest threats. "Now its time to deal with Tywin and those fucking cuntbag Martells." i whisper to myself as i grin.

The End


End file.
